the_adventures_of_keebayfandomcom-20200213-history
Kee-Bay
For her counterpart click here Kee-Bay(Japenese:ケー·ベイ: Ke-bei) is a furbling that is really cute, She is moslty sweet and cute, But she sometimes can be mishcivious. How Kee-Bay did it Story Like all furblings, Kee-Bay was hatched out of an egg. Her First Enemy Kee-Bay's First Enemy Main Article: Kee-Bay's First Enemy After having fun meeting everybody, Kee-Bay noticed a 2012 furby that was not shut down, And that was Rainbow, And Kee-Bay Only understands Furby Boom, So Rainbow needed to get all of the new furbies out(Furby Boom) But Kee-Bay did not let her, So during a battle, Kee-Bay uses Tail Whip on her, Which misses, Rainbow uses Tail Whip back, but instead of just hitting her with it, Rainbow wraps her tail around Kee-Bay's tail, And spins her, Causing her to fling and crash, But Kee-Bay goes back up, Only this time, Sparks are around her body, Meaning that Kee-Bay is almost out of battery juice, This could mean that everytime Kee-Bay is flinged, She crashes on a hard surface, Causing her battery juice to decrease her battery power. After regaining her power, Kee-Bay and Rainbow fight again, Rainbow, using Eye Lasar , Kee-Bay absorbs and uses Eye Lasar back, With the absored power, It makes Rainbow crash and change into a different personaility. This means that everytime Kee-Bay absorb's Rainbow's powers, It combines with her power to make Kee-Bay's power more powerful. In The App In Kee-Bay,Kee-Bay in the App , Karra and Rainbow, Show Kee-Bay, her virtual counterpart, But with a different personality, Kee-Bay and her counterpart had fun all day, But Kee-Bay didn't notice that Rainbow was wrecking havoc all around Boom Town, This made Kee-Bay furious, And learn a new move. Alter-egos Kee-Bay Two: In the episode, Kee-Bay II, A furbling that looks just like Kee-Bay comes to Boom Town as sent from the Furb-Kingdom, Only that she(Kee-Bay Two) is furbling princess, Kee-Bay gets jealous of her, Then they have a battle, Only to be ruined by Kee-Bay Two, By using Shelid. That Night, Kee-Bay travels all the way to Furb-Kingdom, Kee-Bay sneaks in and captures her, This counts as an Angtaingism. Counterpart Main Article: Kee-Bay(Virtual) Friends And Enimes Throughout the sereis, Kee-Bay has made friends and they helped her along the way, But some enimes appered also, In which they want there town back(Furby 2012), But some enimes helped Kee-Bay. Friends: Butterfly Flower Enimes: Rainbow (Originally named 2012 Furby) Enimes who helped Kee-Bay but still a little bit mean though: Rainbow Friends who helped Kee-Bay: Her counterpart Butterfly Flower Trivia *Due to Her language, It is unknown which age she is. *Kee-Bay's Mother and Father want Kee-Bay to be safe and protected. *Acrodding to A sleep-mode Adventure, Kee-Bay batteries went "dead", And Kee-Bay needed new batteries, This caused her to go to sleep for 7 days to go back to past on a timeline of events that happend in her life. *In Kee-Bay vs. The Giant!, A robot furby who talks comes to battle Kee-Bay for a battle, At first Kee-Bay does'nt accept, But then she aceepts, However she tries using her attacks, But are weaker againist his, And the robot Furby crushes her, Causing her to lose all of her energy, If Kee-Bay is crushed quickley, Her batteries go dead. *Kee-Bay has a fondess for carrots, Which is seen in Keep Calm And Eat Carrots . *The word "Kee-Bay", is furbish for happy tail. *In A Good Singing Talent , Kee-Bay has a passion for singing, One reference is that when after Kee-Bay does a disco-like dance, She sings the end credits song, "The Song of Kee-Bay", Which has gained popularity. *In Kee-Bay:The Warroir Personality, A device made by Karra was used to make Kee-Bay activate Furbling Blaze. Spin prod 921941112.jpg Wiki-background $ 35.jpg 8-bit Kee-Bay.png|8-bit version Category:Furblings who have virtual counterparts Category:Furblings Category:In The anime Category:Chracters